


Hell

by orphan_account



Series: Slenderverse And Creepypasta [8]
Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: slendervlogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:50:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3849895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim fights for his friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell

Old work I posted on Wattpad about a year ago. I didn't really know how to write well back then, my apologies.

A/N- This is after Entry 80 coz i got really sad because Jay is dead and junk. So yeah. ENJOY!

Jay.

He was dead.

Alex is alive.

And that hooded freak is on the run.

What do i do?

Sit down on the very porch of where my friend died and cry.

TIMS POV, SHORTLY AFTER ENTRY #80

I was going to KILL Alex.

I was going to find him, and stab him in the throat.

Well, i was going to try.

But my mind kept wandering to the fact that Jay was probally dead, somewhere off in a closet, or in Alex's lair or something. He was dead, and thats the bad news.

I left him in my house so he wouldn't die.

I left him there so i wouldn't find him gone.

I left him because i cared.

I wish he just would have stayed.

Hell, i wish nither of us had gotten invovled in this.

I remembered.

I had his camrea!

I opened it up, and reviewed the film that was on there. I put my hand over my mouth and wisperd 'oh my god.'

There was no way in hell that he survived that.

And there was no way in hell i was going to let the operator get away with it.

Although i was always a dick to him, i stil cared about him and stuff. He was a friend, i guess. But we were sopposed to solve this WITHOUT dying.

I ran into the building again, and looked for the excact room where he died in, becaue i had actually already forgotten.

I found it, and i saw a small note with the operators symbol written in blood.

shit.

on the back, it had directions.

Strange directions.

When i followed them, they led me to a downstairs room, way down, and it had the operators symbol on it aswell.

i breathed, and opened the door.

looks like im not the only one who found my way back here.

In a chair, split right in the middle of the room was alex. He held a handgun, and he was looking down.

"YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" i went to punch him, but it was stopped by some sort of force. Why did i not think that was strange?

"It's your falt, you led him here."

I went to swing again, and this time, i was pinned against the wall.

"Remember...Jessicia? Amy?"

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM?"

"Same thing i did with Jay."

"YOU KILLED THEM?!"

"Kill is such a bad word."

I growled, and tried to fight to get out of this force.

"You know Tim. You did help me."

"..."

"Thats right, you did. You helped me kill Jessy, Amy, and even Jay."

I looked down. No, i didn't.

"You brought Jay here."

No, i didn't.

"You let me kill him."

NO, i didn't.

"You let me do all of this.

"NO I DIDN'T!"

the force broke, and i went strait for alex, when he shot me.

-BLACK OUT-

"Tim, wake up."

...

"Tim!"

....

"TIM!"

I jumped up with a start, and i was in a pale white room.

I looked around.

Alex.

I lunged for him, but he moved.

"Tim! Stop!"

"YOU LITTLE FUCKER!"

"STOP!!"

i halted.

"I'm the real Alex."

"What?"

"The Alex out there is controlled by the operator."

"?"

"Jay, Jessica, Amy! They can all come back. You have to kill the operator."

"But their dead..."

"No more running Tim. Wake up."

"Wake up."

"WAKE UP!"

I woke up to Alex pushing me against a wall, choking me.

"Your the last one, and we will win"

"...n..."

He starts to choke me out. I feel myself about to die.

Even the operator is standing behind him, making me sick.

But then i remembered something very important.

My knife.

I reached for my poket, and pulled it out, stabbing Alex in the stomach. He took his hands of off my neck, and held his stomach, as i felt myself coughing. NOT NOW!

I ran past the operator, who was forcibly trying to pull me back. I was dragged until i came to the door, and closed it, locking.

I heard Alex try to break out, and the operator was following me. I had to do something.

Out of nowhere, the hooded guy came down the hall, running, and pulled out a knife, and just as alex broke through, stabbed him, and i saw the operator glitch, and alex scream. I quickly ran outside, and shut the doors tight around the seal.

I took my lighter, and thew it in.

After about three minutes, i saw the whole place burning down. I tried to walk back to my car, but something stopped me. The hooded guy was infront of me, and he took off his mask.

B-Brian?

I blacked out.

I woke up in my house, my stuff there and all. I looked around.

Then, i saw the most scary thing i might have seen in my life.

I looked outside, and saw Jay. My eyes widened, and i ran up to him. "JAY! YOUR ALIVE!"

"Um, yeah. Who're you?"

I looked at him.

"What?"

"Uh, listen, i got a doctors appointment."

What was that?

Then, walking down the road, i saw Amy, Jessica, and Alex. I ran up to them too.

"...Alex?"

"Hm?" He looked over at me.

"Hey, you know this guy Alex?"

"Yeah, give me a second."

He took me a few feet over.

"Whats going on?"

"You did it."

"Did what?"

"The operator. Hes dead, and we're free."

"..."

"It was like, almost all a dream."

"I don't get it, why doesn't jay or amy remember me?"

"Because, you killed the operator."

I don't understand.

"..."

"We wont see each other anymore, Tim. Jay will never remember you, and nither will they. So, its like a restarting. A second chance."

"How come you remember?"

"Because, i was the host."

"Ok..."

"Goodbye, Tim."

He smiled and shook my hand, walking away.

At least its all over.


End file.
